Autumn Leaves
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Sequel to Summertime. Future Fic: Finn and Rachel enjoying their Autumn in NYC.


**Name: ****Autumn Leaves**  
**Author:** Blondezilla90  
**Raiting: **NC-17  
**Character/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Ryan Murphy. Sadly.  
**Summary: ****Sequel to Summertime**. Future Fic: Finn and Rachel enjoying their Autumn in NYC.

**A/N 1: ****Hi MaroonFox, you rock my world. Thank you for listening to my weird ideas and metaphorically kicking my ass to write. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BETA-ING AND PICKING OUT THE TITLE. YOU WIN =D**

**A/N 2:** SOOOOOO TINKSY...Part Three of the story series. I finally figured out a purpose as well. Whooooooot...I hope you enjoy your smutty new fic =D ILY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who knew Rachel Berry would indeed live in New York City at the age of 23, an aspiring Broadway star who landed her first minor role in a small production. There were times Rachel doubted her chances on Broadway, but those insecurities were quickly washed away. She knew she was born to be a star and she was determined to be one. It was a late, windy afternoon as she slowly walked through Central Park, hugging her arms tightly around her upper body as her hair whipped around her head.

She picked up her pace a little as the wind hit her naked legs, goose bumps raising all over them. A slight shiver ran up her spine and she used one of her hands to move her hair out of her face, smiling brightly as she spotted two long legs sticking out from behind the tree. Her smile grew bigger as she walked closer, her heart thumping as the person's face came to her view. A big, wide grin was shining back at her and Rachel ran the last few yards to the lanky man sitting against the tree. Soon she was falling on her knees next to him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Who knew that Finn Hudson would indeed one day get out of the small town he used to live in? After High School he attended College in Columbia, not really knowing what to do with himself. He feared that in the end he'd live in Lima again with his mother and step father, while his step brother was living his dream in California. Things didn't look too well after High School graduation anyway; he and Rachel decided it was smarter to take a break from their relationship while she was attending college in NYC. It gave them both space and a time span of three years to explore life on their own and possible other relationships.

The three years seemed to fly by quick and after staying in contact and rekindling their relationship, Finn decided to move to New York City as well, following in Mr Schuester's footsteps and now teaching music at Tenafly High School. He had to admit life in New York was pretty rad, especially with the gorgeous brunette who came running towards him right this second, who he soon had in his arms kissing her. He loved Rachel since he had been 16 years old and despite their struggle in High School equipped with the constant slushie facials and taunting he stuck with her. It was one of the few choices in his life he didn't regret.

The two of them lived in a small one bed room apartment in Fort Lee, New Jersey. It was right outside the city and close to Finn's workplace. Living in the City would have been too expensive, considering they had struggled to make ends meet in Fort Lee as well. Gladly Rachel's fathers supported them, helping out when they needed it. Still their favorite place was a big tree surrounded by a view of bushes in Central Park, a place where the two of them spend most of their time just relaxing in pure bliss. Their favorite time of the year was the fall especially when dark brown orange autumn leaves slowly started to cover the ground and the wind was whipping around their heads.

"You must be freezing baby." Finn mumbled as he pulled Rachel on his lap, covering her with a part of the blanket he was sitting on. Rachel smiled a little and nodded, pecking his lips as he handed her a cup of Starbucks coffee he picked up on his way to the park.

"When do you have to be back at the theater?" Finn asked and smiled, watching the leaves dance around them as he hugged her tighter to his body.

"Around 7 pm. So we have two whole hours just for ourselves. Are you going to stay for the show?" She whispered as she sipped her coffee, turning her head to look at him. Finn smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes...I've done all my work already for the weekend. So I'm free all night." He said softly and leaned his head against her shoulder, placing a trail of tiny kisses along her neck. Rachel smiled brightly and put down her cup of coffee, turning slightly so she was able to face him.

"I hate it when work keeps us so busy. We haven't had any alone time in weeks." She pouted and looked around before she leaned into him to place her lips softly on his. He responded immediately, pulling her in to deepen the kiss a little. He held her firmly in his arms as his tongue slowly brushed her lips, tasting her favorite strawberry lip gloss. Rachel giggled at the contact, a giggle which sounded like music in Finn's ears. He smiled and parted her lips, brushing his tongue against hers.

"I know...me too...," Finn whispered as he pulled away to refill his lungs with air, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I miss you..." Rachel whispered and ran her hands over his back, up into his hair. She slowly guided his head back and pressed her lips on his again, grasping his hair tightly as her tongue invaded his mouth. She suddenly felt a wetness pool between her legs and smirked against his lips, letting her hand roam over Finn's clothed chest.

"I miss you as well baby...so much...," he mumbled and slipped his hand under the blanket to her thigh, gently stroking it while letting his lips travel down her jaw to her neck, sucking and biting the skin. Rachel parted her lips a little and let out a content sigh, letting her eyes look around. The park seemed somewhat empty, with just a few people were walking around. As she pulled away she noticed the bushes where hiding them from curious eyes, so she grew bolder. She remembered why she loved this spot so much.

"You know...we need to make good use of our time...," she whispered seductively, moving her hand down to his to slip it underneath her skirt, her lips crashing against his. Finn raised his eyebrows and gasped as his hand inched higher; noticing a certain undergarment was NOT there. He pulled away shocked and suddenly felt his jeans become awfully tight, his erection straining against the harsh material of his jeans.

"You're...you're...the skirt..is so short...I..." He stammered in amazement and shock. Rachel blushed visibly and giggled a little. Instead of responding to him she leaned in and kissed him passionately. It took Finn a few seconds to respond, but soon his tongue was fighting hers in a battle of dominance, while his hand parted her legs slightly to scratch her inner thigh lightly. She moaned into his kiss and spread her legs further apart, giving Finn more room to explore. He smiled and pulled away, looking into Rachel eyes as he let his hand slide upwards, coming in contact with the bare, wet skin of her womanhood.

He suppressed a grumble deep in his chest and bit his lip as he gazed into her eyes, feeling his jeans become even tighter as his pointer finger slowly glided over her core, stopping at her opening. He gently pressed it against her and smiled at her reaction, coating his fingers in her wetness as he pressed further almost tortuously moving his finger up to part her lips, pressing it against her clit. Rachel bit down on her lower lip as a shiver ran through her body. Finn smirked proudly as her eyes rolled back into her head and she shut her eyelids, savoring the feeling of his finger.

Finn leaned into her again, kissing the corner of her mouth as his middle finger joined the

other, gently pressing down on her clit and circling it. Rachel whimpered quietly as she grew wetter, her lower body clenching hard. He took his time to tease her, his lips nibbling at her pulse point. He loved driving Rachel insane with desire, teasing her mercilessly. He gave her clit a light pinch and let his lips slide up to her earlobe, taking it between his teeth as his fingers moved down and slipped into her body, causing Rachel's body to tremble in pleasure. She gripped his shoulders tightly to steady herself, closing her eyes as a light moan escaped her slightly parted lips. Very slowly Finn moved his fingers out of her body and plunged them back in immediately, his thumb caressing her clit.

She reveled in the intimate caress and any other day she would have waited for him to finish teasing her, but today Rachel had other plans. She groaned a little and pushed his hand away, moving herself up to straddle his hips. Before Finn could even register what happened, her hands were undoing the fly of his jeans, her hand sneaking inside to tug at his boxers, grasping his painfully hard erection to free it. He hissed loudly as the cold wind hit him and he bit his lower lip as Rachel slowly moved her hand up and down, her thumb flicking over his tip to gather the tiny bit of pre-cum, using it as a lubricant.

"What are you doing Rachel..we're in a park..we could get arrested..." Finn mumbled but Rachel shushed him with a kiss, sliding forward while moving her skirt up a little, trapping his erection between her thighs. He looked at her curiously and let out a low moan as she slowly lowered herself on him. Once she fully sunk down on him, she moved her skirt neatly over her lap to prevent from others passers by seeing that she was intimately connected with her boyfriend.

"Just follow my lead..." She replied in a husky voice and moved the blanket a little, kissing him softly as she very slowly rocked her hips against his. As if that hadn't tortured him enough, she leaned over to kiss him softly, clenching the muscles around him tightly. Finn groaned and felt like he'd pass out any second. She simply smiled at him and slowly ground her hips into him again, feeling him stretch her to the limit. This was the most intimate experience they both ever made, despite being in the middle of Central Park.

Finn felt his heart swell and he sighed at her slow movement, leaning into her to press his lips against hers. He loved her so much right this second and he wanted this to never end. Again he felt Rachel clench around him and he knew despite the lack of real movement that he wouldn't last much longer. Gently he let his hand pull the blanket up higher, while his hand slipped underneath her skirt to let two fingers trap her clit. Rachel moaned at that and slumped down on him, her hipbone almost touching his. Finn let his fingers slip further, feeling her stretched while he was buried deep within her.

That thought shot a rush of warmth through his body and his heartbeat increased. He leaned up and kissed her full on the mouth, his finger moving back to tease her clit. He gently stroked it, circling it and even pinched it as Rachel barely ground her hips into his, her muscles contracting around him. Finn suddenly saw stars and moved his finger faster, kissing her even harder as she rose her hips slightly and let them crash down, her walls suddenly pulling together around him. She pulled away slightly and he noticed her eyes were shut. Her lips were slightly parted and before he knew it he let himself go as well, joining Rachel as she climaxed.

Very slowly Rachel came down from her high and she slumped against his shoulder, pressing her face into the crook of his neck as she tried to calm her breathing. Finn did the same and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. The two of them stayed like that for a while, trying to regain their breathing. After a while Rachel pulled back faintly, a silent tear escaping her eyes. Finn looked at her and raised a hand to wipe it away, kissing her softly as she loosened his arms around her. She smiled at the gesture and slowly slid back, groaning as he slipped out of her body.

"That was...amazing...," Finn panted and pulled her closer for another kiss, playing with the hem of her skirt. Rachel nodded a little and pushed herself up, moving her legs to one so to resume her previous position In the meantime Finn tucked himself in and zipped up his fly, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"I love you..." Rachel mumbled and turned her head to look at him. Finn smiled and pecked her lips softly.

"Break a leg...," he chuckled and Rachel playfully slapped his arm, snuggling into him as she stared off into nothing. He held her in his arms and pressed his lips to the side of her head. The corner of his lips twitched into a half smile as he thought to himself that he must be the luckiest guy on earth to have Rachel Berry by his side on a beautiful and windy Autumn day in Central Park.

THE END


End file.
